


Lose

by nigrumunicornis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, it is my first fic it can be bad sorry, kara is just mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigrumunicornis/pseuds/nigrumunicornis
Summary: Lena made a mistake and Kara is kind of bad guy.I am suck at summaries sorry.





	Lose

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first fic and English isn't my native language so ıt can be lots of grammar fault, please be nice and tell me where ı am wrong. I hope you will like.

Lena Luthor was alone. She was alone when her birth mother die. She was alone when her brother -the only family she had- gone mad. She was alone every part of her life. And then Kara Danvers came to her life. She was like a sun for Lena. A light inside of darkness. And Lena, for the first time in her life, feels like she has someone. Someone she can trust. All because of the reasons; she feels a lot for Kara Danvers. Kara isn’t only her friend or best friend. Lena feels more than that for Kara. For her Kara is a home, a family. Okay, maybe she has a light crush on Kara. Or a big gay crush. But who cares right?  
But all the love she feels or the memories they had isn’t important anymore. Because tonight Lena Luthor lost Kara Danvers. She lost her light, the only good thing in her life. Because tonight she kissed Kara Danvers. And after kiss; Kara just turned her back and ran. She ran from CEO’s office, she ran from Lena’s life. Now Lena is sitting on her office floor with a scotch in her hand. And thinking how can she that stupid to think Kara can love her?  
Lena is in pain. A pain strong enough to make her think about suicide.  
She finished her drink and look at the gun she holds. It was a gift from her mother. Lillian send that gift to her when Lena refused to help her.  
Tonight Lena is holding her gift while thinking how she lost the only light she had.  
Tonight Lena Luthor’s world has only darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about every mistake I made. And thank you for reading.


End file.
